Candy candy story : Drabble chibi
by hi aidi
Summary: cerita mengenai Sasuke yang benci permen bersama dengan Naruto yang sangat menyukai permen. drabble form apple candy belong to pocky. Sasunaru Chibi. a little bite sho-ai. dedicated for Sasuke Naruto Shrine 4th anniversary : clouds and candies. fluffy again


**Candy candy story : Drabble Chibi in summer and clouds**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Dedicated for Sasuke &Naruto 4****th**** Anniversary Shrine : Clouds & candy festival**

**Promt : All prompt of Cloud & candy festival**

**Warn :OOC, dan EYD tidak sesuai dan typo mainstream.**

Syalala. Ini drabble Sasunaru chibbi. Happy reading minna.

**Apple candy and summer night**

Bau manis,suasana ramai, lalu suara riang anak-anak, ditambah wangi masakan,kemudian cahaya berkerlap-kelip –cukup untuk menggambarkan suasana festival musim panas bukan? Beberapa orang pasangan muda nampak tengah bergandengan tangan –merajut cinta di masa remaja, lalu ada juga pasangan yang baru menikah, pasangan yang sudah memiliki anak, bahkan pasangan yang lanjut usia. Sebagian besar mereka membawa anak-anak, mencoba menunjukkan Hanabi pertama di usia tiga tahun –ataupun hanya karena rengekan sang anak yang terlalu antusias menyambut malam yang cukup –penuh –dengan cinta –yang harusnya dinikmati mama dan papa berdua.

Naruto kecil bergerak-gerak dalam gendongan, cukup merasa tidak nyaman setelah berjam-jam hanya diam dan membiarkan _kaasan-_nya mengobrol. Matanya mulai berair tapi _Kaasan_-nya malah tidak peduli, apalagi kedua mata tajam di seberangnya –membuatnya semakin ketakutan dan tidak nyaman. Ia bergerak makin gelisah, bocah di seberangnya malah memberikan senyuman yang baginya menakutkan. Satu –dua –tiga , bibir Naruto bergetar hebat , di hitungan kelima –bocah pirang itu menangis.

Mata Sasuke melotot, bibirnya bergetar dan dahinya berkedut-kedut. Dia tidak percaya, datang kemari hanya untuk melihat bocah pirang –yang ditemuinya enam bulan yang lalu –kini dibawa oleh orang tak dikenal. Bodohnya Naruto, mau-maunya diculik hanya dengan iming-iming permen apel yang rasanya mengerikan.

Pikiran Sasuke bergerak dramatis, tangan Naruto yang melambai dengan permen apel di tangan itu -dalam alam pikirannya sebagai tanda meminta tolong.

Dan tawa si pirang berbanding lurus dengan teriakan meronta.

Dalam detik ke lima –posisi wajah Sasuke sudah layaknya Naruto. Dan –

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeee, Nalu-_than_ku dituliiikkkkkkkkkkk."

**Caramel and autumn**

Belahan bibir membiru, lalu wajah memucat dan di sela mulutnya terselip permen caramel –Sasuke sukses dinyatakan keracunan. Semua orang panik, termasuk sang kakak –Itachi yang biasanya jahil. Dia terus-terusan membujuk bocah bermata hitam –yang matanya memerah dan terus-terusan berair.

"Ayolah Sasuke. Sudah ya, kau itu tidak bisa memakan makanan manis."

Bocah itu menggeleng, menandakan dirinya takkan menyerah dari permen manis penyebab sakit gigi.

"Sasuke kalau seperti ini kau akan keracunan."

Sasuke mendelik, Itachi memekik dengan suara _seriosa_ –menambah kacau keadaan. Daun-daun berguguran, angin berhembus pelan ,suasana yang sangat mendukung untuk melakukan pemakaman.

"Ugh, aku akan terus berjuanggg." Layaknya seorang prajurit di medan perang, ia mengepalkan tangan, meletakkan tangan kiri di depan dada –bukti kalau ia akan melakukan tugas meski taruhan nyawa.

"Sasukeeeee." Teriakan Itachi makin dramatis, angka sebelas terjulur di sela dua lubang hidung. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di depan dada –pose istri ditinggal suami.

"Na-naruto aku akan buktikan kalau aku jantaaan," ucapnya sebelum terjatuh.

Itachi menambah tingkat dramanya, sementara penyebab kematian –dalam tanda tanya –Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Dia menunduk dan mendekati Sasuke yang terdampar dengan muka yang semakin pucat. Tiga langkah, bibirnya bergetar, matanya berputar-putar lalu ia berjongkok.

"Tuhkan, Cacuke tidak jantan. Mana bica jadi _ceme_." Dia menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke, mengambil permen memanjang yang kini tinggal setengah.

Oh-uh rupanya ini pertaruhan antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Dengan wajah _inoncent_ Naruto berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan semua orang yang ada di taman –dengan daun berguguran –mendelik seram.

"Siapa yang mengajarkan kata jantan dan _seme_?" pekik Minato kejam.

**Cotton candies and clouds**

"Sasuke, permen ini enak yah?" Naruto masih asyik menyubiti gumpalan-gumpalan warna-warni permen kapas.

"Suke, kau mau tidak?"

Bocah empat tahun yang sedari tadi diam berjengit, ia menjauhkan badannya dari gumpalan-gumpalan nista –menurutnya –yang penuh rasa manis.

"Ayolah, Suke kau suka kan?" tanya bocah pirang setengah merajuk, ia makin mendekatkan permen itu pada sosok bocah lain yang kini tengah menghorror.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat, ia menatap nyalang si pirang yang memandangnya –dengan tatapan _inoncent_. Dia masih trauma dengan makanan manis, terutama permen –mereka berbahaya, lebih parah dari rokok. Buktinya, kemarin ia hampir mati karena sepotong permen.

"Sasuke, ada Itachi-_nii_."

"Ma –

Satu gumpalan berhasil masuk mulut Sasuke, mencemari lidahnya dengan rasa manis dan dia harus merasakan kepalanya mulai terasa pusing.

"Enak kan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan cengirannya, sama sekali tak merasa bersalah telah menipu bocah bermata hitam itu.

Bocah empat tahun menatap langit yang dipenuhi awan hingga tak terlalu panas, tubuhnya terbaring lemas. Dari atas awan sana muncul malaikat berjubah putih.

"Tuhan, sebentar lagi aku mati ya?" lirihnya hampir tak terdengar.

**Marshmallow and snow**

Satu cangkir susu coklat hangat dicelup oleh _marshmallow_. Ditarik keluar kemudian lenyap tertelan oleh mulut kecil berbibir merah muda. Lalu satu lagi ditarik dari kemasan, tangan yang sama kembali memasukkan _marshmallow_ ke dalam secangkir susu coklat dan kegiatan yang sama kembali terulang setelahnya.

Bocah –yang masih asyik mencelup marshmallow –Itu, menatap pada bocah lain yang hanya memandangi kegiatannya.

"Kenapa ?"

"Tidak apa, hanya heran."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau menyukai makanan manis, terutama susu coklat?"

"Karena enak, karena manis ummm." Bocah berambut pirang itu meletakkan telunjuk di dagu –pose berpikir." Karena kata kaasan bisa membuat badan hangat."

"Minum kopi juga hangat," sahut bocah satunya, tangannya bergerak mengambil cangkir yang mengepulkan asap.

"Tapi tidak sehat untuk anak-anak." Bocah itu mengeratkan syal yang melingkari lehernya, walaupun di rumah ternyata dingin tetaplah tak bisa dilawan.

"Makanan manis juga membuat gigi berlubang."

"Tapi, kalau sikat gigi tidak."

"Memangnya siapa biasanya yang susah jika di suruh sikat gigi?"

Bocah itu merengut, mendekap tangan di depan dada –tanda ia telah kalah dalam berdebat. Dan Sasuke di sebelahnya menyeringai.

Greekk

"Mau kemana?" bocah berambut raven menatap heran, ia melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya.

"Keluar, main, disini tidak asik," sahutnya ketus, ia berdiri di depan jendela –hendak melompatinya. Bahunya bergetar namun sepertinya ia tetap nekat. Bocah berambut hitam mendecih, apalagi ketika salju yang masuk ke ruangan makin membuat si pirang bergetar.

Sebelum kaki berkulit tan sempat mendarat di lahan putih –yang layaknya _marshmallow_ raksasa –tangan putih pucat lebih dahulu menangkapnya.

"Disini saja, lebih hangat."

**Black licorice and stormy night**

Itachi menyukai manis –sangat. Ia menyukai permen, coklat dan dango sebagai favorit. Jadi ia selalu senang ketika Naruto berkunjung ke rumah –membawa sekantung besar permen dan coklat. Dia yang jahil, tentunya lebih mudah untuk mendapatkan banyak makanan manis dari si pirang yang polos.

Beda lagi kalau bersama Sasuke, ia harus menelan makanan pahit ataupun pedas yang selalu jadi makanan si Uchiha bungsu. Ia sering disuguhi kopi hitam –yang biasanya dikonsumsi bapak-bapak . Sungguh, apa adiknya itu tidak tahu bahwa itu berbahaya bagi Sasuke muda. Jadinya, setiap kali ia menemukan Sasuke meminum –ataupun hampir meminum –cairan berwarna hitam itu. Ia dengan rela mengorbankan diri sebagai percobaan.

Semuanya demi adik tersayang.

Namun suatu hari ia menemukan Sasuke tengah membawa sekantung permen dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Bocah berumur lima tahun itu tengah asik bermain game dengan si pirang yang memakan _caramel_. Diam-diam ia melirik pada dua permen –dengan dua warna hampir sama-, ia mulai membandingkan –warna permen caramel dengan permen hitam di atas meja. Hampir sama saja dan mungkin rasanya juga –sama. Itachi hampir menangis bahagia karena –akhirnya –adiknya menyukai manis dan tidak lupa ia akan berterimakasih pada Naruto –yang secara tak langsung –membantunya.

Tanpa minta izin terlebih dahulu, ia melahap permen itu dan bibirnya langsung terbuka dengan mata melotot.

"I-ini permen apa?"

Sasuke hanya tertawa mengejek, sementara Naruto melepaskan permennya sebentar." Itu _Black_ _Licorice_, permen pedas yang tidak manis," jawabnya santai –dengan wajah _inoncent_-nya tentunya.

Suara petir dari game seakan mewakili otak kanan dan kiri Itachi yang kini tengah dilanda cuaca buruk –_un-universal_. Badannya tidak bergerak, dan hatinya mengerang –berkali-kali mengucapkan kata sial. Dengan gelegar petir menyambar dan hujan lokal, Itachi yang jahil akhirnya resmi terkalahkan.

**Lollipop and spring**

Beberapa daun turun dan menukik pelan pada jalanan yang lenggang. Cuaca masihlah menyengat dan murid-murid masih dalam masa libur panjang. Beberapa memilih untuk berkumpul bersama di rumah sembari memakan semangka, atau juga pergi ke pantai –sebagai alternatif liburan keluarga. Kipas dan _air contioner_ merupakan alat wajib yang harus aktif setiap saat.

Dan disaat setiap anak memilih untuk pergi mengunjungi berbagai festival bersama, Sasuke malah asik mengerjakan kumpulan soal yang –terlampau –banyak. Tapi ada satu hal yang tak pernah Sasuke lewatkan setiap tahunnya. Dimulai sejak ia memasuki tahun ke –enam usianya.

**Flashback**

"Kau itu tidak akan menang." Beberapa anak yang berumuran tujuh tahunan mengelilingi seorang bocah kecil –satu tahun di bawah mereka. Kelima anak itu memasang tampang cuek, mengejek, juga sadis sementara bocah pirang itu menundukkan kepala dengan tangan mengepal.

"Akui saja, bahwa kau itu takkan bisa mengalahkan kami sekeras apapun kau berusaha."

Si bocah pirang –bisa kita sebut Naruto –makin menunduk dalam, kedua tangan mengepal erat –menahan agar tak menonjok salah satu anak di depannya.

"Payah."

Satu kata dan semua mendongak pada sumber suara, seorang bocah –seumuran Naruto –tengah duduk tenang di pagar pembatas.

"Siapa yang payah hah?" ketua genk itu berbicara dengan nada membentak, matanya berkilat tajam diiringi dengan para anak buahnya.

"Kalian." Si bocah melompat turun."Payah."

"Kauuu, apa maumu hah?"

"One to one."

"Baiklah, ayo cepat. Ehhh wantuwan itu apa?"

Sasuke memutar bola mata, beranjak menuju tengah lapangan lalu mulai men –dribble bola besar yang tak sesuai dengan tubuh kecilnya.

"Satu lawan satu, bo-doh."

Dahi para anak tujuh tahunan berkedut, langsung saja ketua mereka mulai merebut bola dari Sasuke dan melemparkan ke ring namun sayang tidak masuk –terlalu jauh. Kemudian perebutan bola berlangsung sengit, Sasuke juga tidak bisa dengan mudah untuk merebut bola –karena jujur saja ini permainan pertamanya. Beberapa kali bola dimasukkan ke ring oleh lawan, namun dengan susah payah Sasuke membalas.

"Hosh,hosh,hosh."

Grep

"E-eh, apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" Naruto memekik kaget, tubuhnya kini dibungkus oleh tubuh Sasuke yang penuh keringat.

"Sebentar saja," sahut bocah berambut hitam, nafasnya menggelitik leher si pirang.

"Tidak mau."

Mendecak sebal, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah lollypop dari kantungnya dan Naruto sukses bungkam –dengan wajah berseri.

**Konpeito and rain**

Hujan rintik-rintik, menjatuhi genteng dan selajutnya turun ke tanah. Okeh ini pembukaan yang terlalu biasa. Sasuke tengah duduk di beranda rumah dengan segelas kopi susu di tangan kecilnya. Ia –masih –tidak bisa meninggalkan kebiasaaan –buruknya –minum kopi namun kini di tambah dengan gula dan susu. Dia memandang sebal pada runtutan bola-bola air yang terus menjatuhi tanah. Kakinya yang berbalut sepatu –sudah siap untuk melangkah, kalau tidak ingat betapa hujan membuat badannya kotor. Jadilah ia duduk santai, sembari mengucapkan kata ketus pada hujan yang tak mungkin mendengar.

"Sasukeeee," teriak seorang anak dari luar gerbang yang terbuka. Anak itu ter-engah-engah, jas _orange_ kebesaran membungkus tubuh kecilnya. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tak melirik.

"Sudah jam berapa," ketus Sasuke ketika bocah itu sudah berada di depannya. Ia memberikan tatapan bosan dan tidak minatnya –meniru teman di SD mereka yang selalu tidur dan menggumam 'merepotkan'.

"Thehehe, maaf. Kau tahukan, hujan lebat." Cengiran menyertai jawaban sang lawan.

Sasuke memutar bola mata, berdecak sebal sebelum menyuruh bocah itu masuk ke rumah –setelah menyuruhnya melepaskan jas hujan tentunya.

"Padahal kau yang meminta untuk di ajari," dumel Sasuke lagi. Ia meneruskan jalannya namun merasa ada yang kurang –melirik ke belakang dan ia menemukan Naruto yang mematung.

"Kenapa?"

Bibir Naruto bergetar, matanya berair lalu tangannya mengangsurkan sekantung konpeito meleleh –yang lengket."Huweeee, permenku rusaaakkk."

Si pirang menangis tidak karuan, untuk sementara Sasuke melupakan kekesalannya dan mulai mencari cara membuat Naruto diam. Menghela nafas ia merasa tak punya pilihan lain.

Grep

"E-eh kemana?"

"Ikut saja."

.

.

Kedua pasang kaki mungil berjalan beriringan. Sesekali kaki yang satu menghentak-hentak –membuat kaki satunya –yang berjalan tenang –terkena cipratan air. Belahan bibir mungil terus melantunkan nada tidak karuan, disertai dengan bunyi permen yang pecah di mulut. Sasuke –bocah yang berjalan tenang –hanya melirik sekilas Naruto –yang masih bersenandung riang. Desakan suara hujan, suara Naruto, dan suara pecahan konpeito mengisi pendengarannya.

"Hah, setelah ini aku harus mandi," gumamnya pelan.

**Pocky and blue sky**

Dua anak kecil tengah berbaring –memandang langit –dengan berbantalkan rerumputan. Mereka baru saja selesai bermain bisbol dan ada baiknya untuk sekedar beristirahat sebentar –tapi ternyata lama karena yang lain sudah pulang.

"Naruto, kenapa kau menyukai permen?"

Orang yang ditanya segara berpaling cepat –takjud dengan kalimat Sasuke yang panjang, apalagi ini awal dia memulai pembicaraan. Ia memandang Sasuke yang hanya menatap ke atas –menatap langit- dengan pandangan yang sulit di tebak.

"Hanya suka saja," jawab Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Tidak ada alasan lain?" Lanjutan pertanyaan Sasuke sedikit –banyaknya –membuat Naruto heran. Apa Sasuke kerasukan, hingga bisa berbicara panjang?

"Tidak, mereka manis dan aku suka. Itu saja."

"Kalau aku menyukai langit biru."

"E-eh?" Sekarang Naruto benar-benar yakin, ada roh jahat yang merasuki tubuh temannya. Dan dia ketakutan –sungguh.

"Karena langit biru mengingatkanku pada matamu."

Naruto kejang, Sasuke duduk dan memandang temannya heran.

"Eh, kenapa? Padahal kan, aku hanya menuruti gaya _Aniki_ saat memberikan temannya hadiah." Di tangannya ada sekotak pocky yang baru saja ia ambil dari sakunya.

Hari itu, pertama kalinya Naruto sama sekali tak memandang permen, malah berlari ketakutan. Sementara Sasuke tetap bingung dan sekotak pocky –masih- dalam genggaman.

"Hari ini aneh," simpulnya ringan. Ia memungut tasnya dan tas Naruto –yang ketinggalan.

Ohh, tak taukah kau Sasuke –itu tadi jenis gombalan. Dan ketika dipadukan dengan Sasuke yang –irit- bicara semuanya malah tampak suram.

**FIN**

Yeeeey, selesai juga akhirnya. Huehehe ke delapan promt dijadikan drabble. Ughh semoga kalian suka. Maaf ya kalau Itachi di bikin OOC, habis lucu sih kalau gitu. Dan sekali lagi ini untuk Shrine-chan. Btw Natachhi ini fic ke tiga lho. Ugh dua hari lagi apa masih sempat? Semoga. \('_')/.

Dan di ucapkan, see ya nex fic. Bubbye manis dari chibi Sasunaru.

**Mind to review?**


End file.
